


i promise you we'll be fine

by millenialnewt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, airbender tyler, firebender josh, the last airbender au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenialnewt/pseuds/millenialnewt
Summary: The war began on a Tuesday.





	i promise you we'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this for weeks, lost my motivation, etc etc i tried to finish it up today but im not really happy with it my mind is somewhere else right now but i really wanted to post this so here you go
> 
> I dedicate this to my uncle, we lost him yesterday to suicide

1\. 

 

The war began on a Tuesday. 

 

The fire nation trying to besiege the temples of the air nomads. 

 

Josh was determined. 

 

He'd make the fire lord proud. 

 

He'd make his nation proud. 

 

2\. 

 

Tyler was sixteen when the fire nation marched into the southern air temple.

 

Tyler was scared. 

 

Tyler was going to fight. 

 

3\. 

 

It was a hopeless situation. 

 

The fire bender had him pinned down. 

 

Tyler was sure the ugly mask would be the last thing he would ever see. 

 

He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. 

 

4\. 

 

"How- how old are you?" The fire bender asked, cocking his head. 

 

Tyler wasn't dead. 

 

He was breathing. 

 

He slowly opened his eyes. 

 

The foot of the fire bender was still crushing his ribcage. 

 

The fire bender was still in his attack position. 

 

One move and Tyler would be dead. 

 

Tyler stared. 

 

5\. 

 

"S-sixteen," he stuttered out. 

 

The foot was quickly removed. 

 

Tyler could breathe again. 

 

6\. 

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Tyler."

 

"I'm Josh."

 

7\. 

 

The war had been going on for ten years now. 

 

Tyler's people had been wiped off the surface of the earth. 

 

Tyler was one of the last two airbenders, not that anyone knew of him. 

 

He knew the avatar had been able to escape. 

 

They used to be friends. 

 

Tyler would have had joined his people if it wasn't for the firebender. 

 

He glanced to his side, a small smile forming on his face. 

 

"What are you smiling at?" The firebender asked. 

 

"Nothing." The air nomad answered, cuddling up to the older man and burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

 

8\. 

 

"Thank you," Tyler whispered one night, the night before his 26th birthday. 

 

"For what?" Josh asked, voice groggy from sleep. 

 

"Getting me out of there," the airbender answered and kissed the man's cheek. 

 

9\. 

 

"You're sixteen?" The firebender asked in shock, dropping his arms and backing off.

 

The airbender swallowed, slowly sitting up and nodding. "Y-yeah. I am," he said, his voice high and cracking.

 

"Fuck, kid. They're gonna kill you. You're... You're too young."

 

Josh shook his head, getting rid of the helmet he was wearing and dragging his hand through his hair in frustration. He had wanted to make the fire lord proud but at what cost?

 

They were killing off innocent people just because there was a possibility one of them could be the avatar. What a disaster!

 

This was messed up.

 

"Come on," Josh growled, anger building up inside his brain. He stretched his arm out, pulling the boy up onto his feet. 

 

"Wh-what are you doing?" The brown haired boy asked, eyes full of fear.

 

"We need to get out of here."

 

"We?" 

 

"I'll keep you safe."


End file.
